Whenever and Whatever
by Leveragelover
Summary: A bunch of short leverage stories that I come up with. They'll be from all over the show covering a variety of topics so keep checking. Reviews are awesome!
1. Nate and Sophie

**A/N: So this is a N/S story with some Eliot and Tara at the beginning Maggie appears about halfway through! I don't own Leverage**

A Fork In The Road

"Thanks love you're the best" Eliot through the phone. He paused for a few seconds before talking again. "When will I see you again it's been so long?" A few more seconds passed by. "K darlin' I'll see you soon" Eliot hung up he phone smiling.

"Who was that?" Sophie asked from no where

"An old friend of mine" Eliot replied firmly

"An old girlfriend?" Sophie said narrowing her eyes

"Not a girlfriend, a friend that is a girl that I've never gone out with" Eliot said raising his eyebrows at her

"Whatever you say" Sophie replied still suspicious

"Don't you have dinner with Nate or something?" Eliot asked blandly

Sophie growled so low Eliot wouldn't be able to hear. "Not that it matters, but yes I do"

"And what do you do afterwards" Eliot asked purposely being a smart-ass

"I'll tell you what we do afterwards if you tell me who was on the phone" Sophie said with a smirk

"Fine," Eliot huffed, "It was...Tara"

"You like Tara?" Sophie gasped, "how cute!"

"Dammit Sophie now you're making me regret telling you" Eliot growled blushing pink

"Sorry. Anyway, after dinner me and Nate have a contest to see who can scream the loudest" Sophie said with a smirk

"I didn't hear that! I did not hear that!" Eliot said covering his ears with his hands cringing. Sophie stifled a laugh, threw her purse over her shoulder and strutted out.

(Later at dinner)

"So Nate..." Sophie started brushing her foot up against Nates leg.

"Yes" Nate said slowly as she stared at him.

"I was talking to Eliot before we came and I found out something rather interesting" Sophie said excitedly

"What?" Nate asked slightly worried

"Eliot likes Tara!" She whispered excitedly

"Really? Hmph" Nate said contemplating the idea

"Anyway is there anything interesting going on in your life?" Sophie asked

"Well let me go through a normal day I have" Nate said now completely focused on Sophie and nothing else. "I wake up next to a beautiful woman and I think how lucky I am to be next to her. I make coffee, occasionally read the newspaper. Then start making breakfast around when you get up. Then when you get up we eat breakfast together and do whatever our plans are for the job. On most nights we eat dinner then spend the rest of our evening enjoying it however we please"

"Mmmm sounds like fun" Sophie said looking at him ignoring everything else.

(Meanwhile...)

Maggie felt a slight stabbing pain in her heart as she listened to Nate talk. She was sitting in the booth behind theirs so they didn't see her. Nate and Sophie were too caught up staring at each other they didn't even notice her walk in. It made her a bit sick to think he was obsessed with this...woman. She then reminded herself that he was her ex. There was no need for her to have an emotional attachment to him. It would probably be best if she just left. So she did.

(Back at Nate and Sophies table...)

"So what do you dream about?" Sophie asked suddenly

"Me? What do I dream about? Oh um one dream I had a few days ago was rather strange do you want to hear it" Nate said with a shrug

"Yeah tell me!" Sophie said excitedly

"Ok well I'm sitting on my couch only it doesn't look like my apartment. Parker walks in all happy and jolly and sits on the floor across from me. I look at her confused by how she got in my house. I put the book down that I'm reading and say hi. She just keeps smiling like an idiot. I'm getting rather freaked out and then Eliot walks in all angry and stuff. He sits next to Parker and glares at me. I don't say anything but just wait for the next person. Hardison then walks in laughing. He sits on the couch next to me and opens his laptop that mysteriously showed up. He pulls up a video and hands me his laptop. I don't know what the video was about but It made me angry. You then showed up as furious as I was. We started yelling at them and Parker just said it was blackmail and then I woke up."

"Umm ok" Sophie replied awkwardly

"So what do you dream about?" Nate asked,

"Ok well this dream is really crazy but interesting. So you and me are standing on the Eiffel Tower at the very top. We're looking over the city, just sitting all by ourselves. Then a hoard of unicorns pranced down from the clouds surrounding us in the air. You freak out because you're scared of unicorns and you're just clutching my arm. The unicorns offer to give us magical powers and I say yes. They gives us wings and the power of truth and we fly away to live together forever." Sophie said almost amazed at her own dream

"That's not crazy at all" Nate said sarcastically

"Well not as strange as yours" Sophie pointed out. Nate just laughed he stood up holding his hand out to Sophie. She smiled blushing a bit before taking his hand. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her out. They walked over to his jet-black Hyundai. Nate started the car with a quiet hum, Sophie's eyes glistening in the streetlight. Sophie smiled, staring at Nate as he drove through the night.

"Nate I have a question," Sophie said slowly. "It's been 2 months since the job on Emerald Island and you haven't told me you loved me"

"Sorry Soph, I didn't know you wanted a real relationship." Nate said unheartedly

"I never said I didn't. You're the one that said you didn't" Sophie pointed out

"Oh I don't remember that" Nate responded

"Of course you don't- Nate where are you going?" Sophie asked suddenly

"It's a surprise" was all Nate said. He took a sharp turn and came to a fork in the road. You couldn't see it in the darkness but he knew where each path lead. Two of them lead to a surprise for Sophie and one lead to a surprise for the team.

"Why did you stop here? It's a fork in the road" Sophie asked confused

"C'mon love let me show you your surprise" Nate said gently putting his arm around her waist. He led her down the street to their right a wall of ivy and floors lining the sidewalk. The moon was bright the clouds moving to let the light shine on them. The walked in silence, admiring the night around them. The sound of rushing water became louder and louder. The path started to break apart turning into grass. The path ended at a tall concrete wall ivy crawling all over it. Sophie looked confused and Nate just smiled. He nudged her over to the left where you could see a small dark pathway. It was only wide enough for one so Sophie held onto Nates hand to make sure she didn't lose him.

"Close your eyes" Nate murmured. Sophie shut them tight clutching onto Nates hand as she traveled into unknown territory. She felt the terrain under her feet change from grass to sand. The sound of waves slapping against the wet sand was all around her. She felt Nate let go of her hand making her panic. She kept her eyes shut not wanting to ruin the surprise she assumed Nate worked so hard to put together.

"Open your eyes" Nate said quietly. Nate was on one knee in front of Sophie.

"Nate!" Sophie gasped. Nate had brought her to a beach so quiet and peaceful it seemed fake. No one was to be seen no houses no cars, nothing. She looked down at Nate to see him holding a ring so simply orchestrated it was the most complex thing ever. She choked back a fit of sobs trying to keep her happiness at bay.

"Gina Carlisle will you marry me?"

"Yes! Nathan Ford I will marry you!" Sophie cried out hugging him. He stood up sliding the ring on her finger. She smiled letting tears escape from her eyes. She kissed him her happiness oozing from inside her. Nate kissed back holding her tight. They wrapped their arms around each other letting all their problems wash away. They only broke away when they were gasping for breath.

"This is why I haven't told you that I loved you. But I honestly love you and it literally killed me inside not to tell you. I don't know how to put it any better." Nate said his eyes red rimmed

"You've done this for me and that speaks louder then any words" Sophie said kissing him again.

"Well what if I showed you something that screamed louder then words ever will?" Nate said softly

"There's more?" Sophie asked in disbelief

"Yeah but I'll show you later. Right now I just want it to be you and me" Nate said brushing the hair from her face. He sat on the sand offering a seat next to him. Sophie laid her head on his shoulder smiling to herself.

"Nate you are the most amazing man on Earth" Sophie confessed

"Soph you are the most amazing woman on Earth" Nate whispered. They sat on the beach watching the waves and the stars until they fell asleep on the sand.

**A/N 2: Don't you just love the ending! Reviews!**


	2. Parker and Hardison

**A/N: This was based off of my dream so the plot line is not exactly solid. Parker and Hardison all the way :) I don't own Leverage**

Close To Death

Hardison stood on the top ledge in a building his heart beating nervously. Him and Parker had to jump down to get to the computers that had the information to take down his company.

"Hardison c'mon you'll be fine" Parker coaxed

"I-I'm not good at this though" Hardison replied worriedly

"Don't worry I'll be right next to you" Parker whispered. Hardison nodded and they both jumped off the ledge into the 12 story building.

"Ahhahah" Hardison screamed

"Wohoooo" Parker cried out. The line took a heavy right hook almost knocking her into the ledge of a level. Her line slipped on a unraveling piece of cord throwing her off. She caught onto a ledge and pulled herself up despite her shaking. She slumped down on the ground literally in tears.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Parker cried to herself

"Parker!" Hardison yelled through the coms

"My line broke" Parker stuttered out

"Parker are you ok!" Hardison asked urgently

"I'm fine I caught myself on a ledge and pulled my self over" Parker replied somewhat calmly

"What level are you on?" Hardison asked

"Level 7" Parkers responded looking at the silver plate on the wall.

"Luckily for you no ones here and you can get down using the stairs. But for me I might have a problem I got to level 5 but I won't be able to get out using the stairs." Hardison said worriedly

"While you're on our level that we were aiming for, grab the evidence" Parker said quickly

"Ok lets see, give me a second" Hardison drawled out, "got it"

"Awesome, I'll get down to level 5 and see what I can do" Parker said pushing herself up. She ran to the stair doors pushing the doors open quickly.

"Sure babygirl" Hardison said quietly

"Ok I'm at level 5 it's just a blank wall" Parker said over the coms

"Should we bust through it?" Hardison asked starting to panic

"No we don't want them to know we broke in" Parker responded

"What if you threw some cord down from level 6 and I could just swing down to level 4 and go out through the stairs" Hardison asked

"I'll see if I have enough cord" Parker said withe some slight hope. She ran up to level 6 and threw down her extra cord. It was just a tad to short for her liking but it would be the only way Hardison could escape.

"It's a little short so you'll have to jump off before the cord ends" Parker said worriedly

"Hell woman what do you mean it's short?" Hardison cried out

"You'll have to jump off before it ends it won't be that bad of a jump" Parker reassured

"Ok, ok fine I'll do but just because I don't want to die up here" Hardison said his head pounding. He hooked his harness on the rope and slid down, the floor approaching fast. The cable was about to end and he unhooked it jumping off into the ledge. He did a bellyflop on the hard ground coughing and sputtering.

"Hardison!" Parker yelled out rushing over to him.

"Parker look I'm alive" Hardison said with a grin

"Just barely, you cut that so close I didn't know if you'd make it" Parker breathed out

"Sorry for causing you a heart attack" Hardison teased with a grin

"C'mon we better go tell the team" Parker said helping him up

**A/N 2: So what'd you think?**


	3. Sophie

**A/N: Sophies thoughts after The Ice Man Job. I don't own Leverage or Florence+The Machine! Reviews too!**

What I am

Sophies POV

I always thought I was just a regular grifter, stealing money and art from rich people. Now I've realized I'm not, I told Hardison "Don't oversell the part," it turns out I should take my own advice. I told Parker, "Trust the character," and look where I was now. Was I a grifter, a con man, the good guy, the bad guy, what did people know me as and by what name. Here I am sitting in my Scottish cottage in the hillside mourning over my own failure. I decide I was being a tad pathetic so to lift my spirits I turned my radio on. A song had just finished and they introduced the next song. I looked at the little blue letters below the speakers they read

Remain Nameless: Florence and The Machine

I cocked my head slightly thinking about the odds of a song somewhat reflecting my feelings turning on. The music started to play it was a slow song her voice low and powerful. I sighed and laid down on the couch so I stared at the ceiling. Instead of drowning out the music like a normal person might I let it intrude my thoughts filling up my brain.

I wish to remain nameless  
>And live without shame<br>'Cause what's in a name, oh  
>I still remain the same<p>

The lyrics were right, what is in a name I'll still be the same. Did I need a name? It didn't matter what they called me, I would always be me. I smiled at myself because I felt like I had figured all my problems out. I want to remain nameless, and they could call me what they want.


	4. Nate and Sophie 2

**A/N: This one is N/S. Mentions the notebook talked about in The Office Job. Sophie is angry that Nate forgot...I don't own Leverage!**

Dealing with the Bloody Bastard

"Nate" Sophie stated

"What?" Nate said turning around

"Nate" Sophie said again

"What?" He said becoming annoyed

"What's today's date?" Sophie said staring at him

"February 13th" Nate said like she was dumb

"And the time is?" Sophie asked slowly

"Wh-why- you have a watch on" Nate asked confused

"What time is it" Sophie said through gritted teeth

"11:52 P.M." Nate said with a sigh

"Right so what are you doing" Sophie asked with a fake smile

"Trying to watch the latest game" Nate said annoyed

"Who's winning?" Sophie asked her patience wearing thin

"Michigan" Nate said unconsciously

"So I went out to dinner with the rest of the team today" Sophie hinted

"Yeah I didn't want to go they almost forced blackmail on me but then I threatened them so it all worked out" Nate said his eyes never shifting from the game

"Yeah they bought me cake" Sophie said boldly

"What kind?" Nate asked

"Chocolate" Sophie said simply

"Nah that's not my thing" Nate said with a shrug

"It doesn't matter if you like it. It was for me" Sophie said with an edge to her voice

"What's up with you tonight" Nate asked pausing the game and staring at her

"You bloody bastard it's my birthday" Sophie said angrily

"What is with women if you forget their birthday they flip out. If women forget ours we don't care!" Nate said angrily

"I thought you'd get this" Sophie breathed out

"Well I obviously don't" Nate said annoyed

"Men" Sophie said with a bitter laugh

"Women" Nate said crossing his arms

"It's not just about the birthday it's just about everything" Sophie said in a low angry voice

"Everything?" Nate asked confused

"Do you not get it Nate! I could hold up a sign as big as Earth with big bright letters and you'd still never get it" Sophie cried out

"What do you want me to see? If it's so important you need to tell me!" Nate yelled back

"Get your head out of your ass and look at me!" Sophie screamed at him the safety on her emotional barrier threatening to brake

"Sophie you have to tell me what you want me to see I can't see it I'm just...not...like...that" Nate said his voice trailing off

"I can't say it because it's too hard" Sophie said wiping the tears from her eyes

"I don't care what you say just tell me please" Nate pleaded

"Nate...I...want...you! But every time I try to get close you blow me off like I'm a plastic bag on the side of the rode" Her voice was twisted with sadness

"Soph-I" Nate started

"No let me finish! You don't care about my contributions in fact you don't care about the teams' contributions. It's always the job first but for bloody once I want to be first. I've taken notes on every time you've just blown me off not cared or done something to offend me" Sophie said her anger boiling. "I mean look I told you we should go and try a Mexican restaurant instead of Italian. You said quote and quote, No we're not getting Mexican you act like a pig when you eat it. I'm sorry but that's extremely rude oh and here's another one. You told me my English accent wasn't convincing enough, rude much. Shall I go on cause I got pages and pages." Sophie said flipping through the notebook

"I think I've heard enough about the notebook but I want to know what you've been trying to get me to see this whole time" Nate asked simply although you could see the shame in his eyes

"Nate do you remember when we first saw each other?" Sophie asked the rage almost gone from her voice

"Yes I was chasing after you and I got the artifacts and you drove off afraid to be caught" Nate said blandly

"Right in that sheer moment of meeting you I knew it wouldn't be the last time we meet" Sophie said quietly. "So you continued to chase me and eventually we had a strange relationship between foe and friend."

"Yes I remember those days" Nate responded with a nod

"Then when we first started to work together we were kinda getting to know each other as friends again. I remember always wanting just to be a little more but you were dealing with revenge. Then after we came back I thought this was my chance. Then came my identity crisis. Then I came back you send yourself off to jail and well we go into our next phase. We both seemed to want to take a stab at being together but you as always had the job first." Sophie said with a sigh. "So I tried to push things along but I might've pushed a bit to far"

"I don't think the outcome was all that bad" Nate said with a smirk

"For you. But not for me." Sophie said looking at the floor. The silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Sophie contemplated whether to continue with her story or not. "I want us to be together Nate. Like a real relationship with real dates and conversations and just being together." Sophie said staring at him.

"I think I'd like that" Nate said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her gently making her blush red.

"But after all of this you don't even say happy birthday" Sophie said with a smirk

"Happy belated birthday!" Nate cried out happily.

"Thanks but do you think I could stay the night I don't feel like driving home" Sophie asked

"Sure you practically live here anyway" Nate said with a laugh. "By the way can I see that notebook?"

"Uh sure but just so you know I'm still gonna keep track so I'll need it when you're done" Sophie said handing him the red notebook. Nate flipped through the pages reading each mean thing he did. It made him feel extremely angry at himself, guilty, ashamed, just a whirlwind of pain.

"Why would you ever want to go out with a bastard like me" Nate asked confused

"Your a mastermind Nate you'll figure it out" Sophie said with a smirk

"Didn't you pay attention to the conversation we just had" Nate cried up the stairs

"Just get up here!" Sophie called from upstairs. "By the way you better get your act together cause tomorrows Valentines day and we're spending it together"

"Ok I'm sure you'll have fun spending it with your bastard boyfriend" Nate said smirking. Sophie rolled her eyes and slumped down in bed.

**A/N 2: Thoughts? A.K.A. Reviews!**


End file.
